The implementation of digital video with an advanced video compression method is expected to extend the same level of usability and functionality that established compression methods extend to applications and network systems. Video processing devices throughout the network systems should continue to be provisioned with existing levels of video stream manipulation capabilities or better.
When providing video stream manipulation functionality for video streams compressed and formatted in accordance with the Advanced Video Coding (AVC) standard, referred to herein as AVC streams, it becomes difficult to determine whether the video stream is suitable for a particular stream manipulation operation or for operations extending end user functionality such as different video playback modes. Likewise, it becomes difficult for video processing equipment located at any of several locations throughout a network system to fulfill manipulation operations on AVC streams. This is because the AVC standard generally has a rich set of compression tools and can exploit temporal redundancies among pictures in more elaborate and comprehensive ways than prior video coding standards.